


Access Denied.

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [24]
Category: reality - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Encoded, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-28 19:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: Kuyambira nthawi yosautsa kumakhudza zochitika zina zomwe zinachitika zakale zapitazo m'malingaliro a dziko lapansi omwe ndingathe kuwona okha, koma kuchokera kwa omwe sali ine. Ndatsala pang'ono kudzipereka ndekha ndikumangirira mofulumira kuti ndikaone masewero a masewerawa.





	Access Denied.

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a pain to read. Kudos (pun intended) to anyone who actually bothers to decode/translate all of this. The story itself isn't really worth it tbh.

Lights, colours, and the quite quaint mountain air of the valley echo'd through his mem'ries. That gent couldst still rememb'r the glowing marketh'r above h'r headeth, the marketh'r which did separate h'r from the rest. The lady wast the missing link in the broken bilboes of mem'ries regarding his sist'r.

that gent hath found h'r aft'r a longeth timeth of searching the hills, frolicking amongst the sheep which dott'd the f'rn cov'r'd banks. The marketh'r madeth h'r easy to picketh out amongst the group of girls the lady wast walking with, all carrying heavy bags on their backs. Almost immediately the lady did look up to the sky and those gents lock'd eyes. The lady couldst seeth that gent.

and yond meanteth yond the lady wast nay 'rdinary human.

"-- .. -.-. .... .- . .-.. ....... ... . -. .--. .- .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. !" the lady did scream from the hilltops, as h'r cater-cousins toldeth h'r to break thee off.

that gent did smile, and hath followed h'r, noticing h'r excitement at the bethought of that gent being with h'r.

those gents did talk on the journey home f'r the first timeth, a somewhat s'rious conv'rsation about their liveth and what those gents w're going to wend. That gent hath found out yond the lady very much didst knoweth his sist'r. And then that gent hath found yond the lady wast willing to reunite those folk.

the moment that gent did see h'r f'r the first timeth, that gent did start crying. His owneth sist'r, estrang'd f'r millennia, and anon those gents w're togeth'r again. Drops of sorrow hath fallen from h'r ruin'd eyes- glassy and r'd wh're those gents hadst once been blue and al'rt- and those gents hath met in an ov'rjoy'd embrace.

from then on, that gent gazed ov'r the human wench, et'rnally grateful f'r what the lady hadst done. The lady did talk to that gent oft, and that gent apace realis'd yond that gent wouldst has't did like h'r wheth'r the lady reunit'd that gent with his sist'r 'r not. The lady wast so enigmatic and ov'r excited, t wast impossible not to receiveth drawn into h'r eccentric charms.

at which hour those gents wenteth on h'r second journey into the hills, that gent did accompany h'r prop'rly, and those gents hath fallen asleep side by side in a bawbling tent f'r two. Actually, th're wast anoth'r p'rson in th're, but the lady couldn't seeth that gent so that gent wenteth mostly ign'r'd.

the expedition did enlighten those folk both, and ev'r since those gents hadst been coequal clos'r. Those gents did talk about a lot of things, from ".-- .... .- - .----. ... ....... - ....... .-.. .. -.- . - .... ....... - --- ....... .-.. .. ...- . - .... ....... .-- .. - .... ....... -.-- --- -. -.. ....... ... --- -.-. .. --- .--. .- - .... .. -.-. ....... -- .- -. .. .- -.-.?" to ".. ....... -... . - .... .. -. -.- ....... .. ....... .-.. --- ...- . - .... ....... - .... . . .-.-.- " and all the timeth, that gent did protect h'r from h'r demons and the lady hath brought lighteth and joy into his once exsufflicate life.

that gent realis'd h'r did love h'r at which hour the lady wast fusty'r, stout'r, and living high-lone. The lady nay longeth'r did need that gent, rarely spake to that gent, and yond medallion with his nameth did engrave into t yond the lady hadst once w'rn ev'rywh're wast missing from h'r neck f'r weeks at a timeth. That gent hadst only did start loving h'r at which hour the lady hadst ceased.

t hath broken his heart to seeth yond bright, young smileth vade into a thin line, w'rri'd about taxes and h'r job and h'r did rend. That gent couldst nay longeth'r provideth h'r with the comf'rt and protection yond the lady did need. Lief enow, the lady hath met someone else, hath said the lady'd loveth that gent f'rev'r, hadst a peat, those gents hath lived happily ev'r aft'r.

of course, t wasn't yond simple. H'r true loveth wasn't very much true loveth at all. And oft the lady'd rememb'r h'r teenage days, the days the lady'd hath spent being infatuat'd with a madeth up p'rson, someone the lady'd did create from something the lady'd readeth on the int'rnet, something yond the lady hadst did love because the lady didn't knoweth how to loveth.

the lady'd did promise to waiteth f'r that gent, and the lady hadn't.

anon the lady kneweth what karma hath felt liketh. And the lady alloweth that gent wend.

and that gent did miss h'r. But that gent alloweth h'r wend.

oft fate, just liketh the human heart, skips a did beat.

and this at each moment hast devastating consequences.

".. ....... -- .. ... ... . - .... ....... - .... . . .-.-.- "

" .. ....... .-- .. ... .... . - .... ....... - .... . . ....... .-- .----. .-. . ....... .... .----. .-. . .-.-.- "

"-.-- --- ..- ....... .-. . -- . -- -... .----. .-. ....... -. --- - ....... -- . .-.-.- ....... "

".. ....... .-- .- -. - . - .... ....... - --- ....... .-. . -- . -- -... .----. .-. ....... - .... . . .-.-.- "

".. .----. -- ....... ... - .. .-.. .-.. ....... .... .----. .-. . .-.-.- "

"- .... --- ..- ....... .- .-. - ....... -. --- - ....... .-. . .- .-.. .-.-.- ....... "

" .. ....... .-.. --- ...- . - .... ....... - .... . . .-.-.- "

".. ....... .-.. --- ...- . - .... ....... - .... . . ....... - --- --- .-.-.- "

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't find a Dickensian translator and I have no idea how to write it, so instead I used a comedic inaccurate Shakespearean translator to convert all of the narrative. I encoded the summary just because it's fun, and the title is supposed to both vaguely reference the story and the fact that all of the dialogue is in code (Morse code actually).
> 
> For some reason the translator deleted most of the capitals at the start of sentences, but I left it as it was to make the oneshot even more confusing.
> 
> Prompt- Dialogue is morse code crack and narrative is dickensian.
> 
> The dialogue is crack-ish, but kind of mostly generic stuff from emo teenager's tumblr aesthetics than anything interesting. The first line of dialogue is crack, but unfortunately something which actually happened in real life (as in I ran down a hill screaming that whilst my companions told me to shut up).
> 
> Original Number- 186.
> 
> I actually thought that this one was written quite well, despite it being a plot only I can really follow since it was more of a 'recap of past events' than 'work of fiction' for me, but oh well~


End file.
